powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisibility
The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. Also Called *Fading Capabilities Users can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Some users can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others. Applications *Cloaking Techniques *Invisibility Combat *Invisibility Infusion *Partial Invisibility Variations *Chi Invisibility *Cloaking Shield Construction *Conditional Visibility *Elemental Invisibility *Magic Invisibility *Selective Invisibility *Technological Invisibility Associations *Camouflage/Shadow Camouflage *Force-Field Generation *Imperceptibility *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Light/Darkness Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Unnoticeability Limitations *Invisibility Cancellation and Invisibility Awareness are direct counters to this power. *May be limited on how much mass in addition of themselves/others they can affect. **May be limited to how far of the body the mass can be to become invisible. *May be not be able to revert back to a visible state without meeting certain conditions. *May be limited on how long they may remain invisible. *May require great concentration to stay invisible. *Users of several vision powers can detect the user. *User can be detected by senses that don't depend on vision, such as smell, hearing, touch, etc. *Rain and other liquids, solids, fire, etc. may show the user's shape while invisible. *May be rendered blind on account of their eyes not absorbing any light. Known Users See Also: Invisibility Comics Literature Live Action TV Manga/Anime Video Games Web Original Known Objects Gallery Comics Batina 99.JPG|Batina the Hidden (The 99) can blend into any background and become invisible. She can sometimes define and understand things that have been hidden by others. Invisible_Kid.jpg|Invisible Kid (DC Comics) alba-invisible-woman.jpg|Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) Miles Morales.png|Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Films Mubbud_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Mudbud (Super Buddies) was able to turn invisible Violet_Parr.jpg|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Rodney Skinner.jpg|Rodney Skinner (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) is a gentleman thief that stole Griffin's invisibility formula. Randall.png|Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) completedcloak.jpg|A Predator (Predator) Literature nicky and tara intangibility.png|Nicky and Tara (Mostly Ghostly) Live Action TV InsibilityImage.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Charmed) becomes invisible. claude_appears.jpg|Claude Rains (Heroes) seen only by the rain. Darien Fawkes.jpg|Darien Fawkes (The Invisible Man) aaasimon.png|Simon Bellamy (MisFits) uses this power. Maja.jpg|Marie (Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao) has this ability in her human form, she's granted with this ability because of her half blooded Sigben inheritance. Rose_invisible.jpg|Rose Ortiz (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) is invisible. Manga/Anime HayateGekkōInvisibility.png|Hayate Gekkō (Naruto) turns invisible with the Transparent Escape Technique. Mu_by_omniii-d380u81.png|Mu (Naruto) can turn invisible. Video Games PeepingTom.png|Peeping Tom (Bioshock: Burial At Sea) is a Plasmid/Vigor that grants the drinker invisibility and x-ray vision. Adam Deus Ex.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) Shelke-saber.jpg|Shelke Rui (Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII) Invoker Dota 2.jpeg|Invoker (Dota 2) can use ice and storm magic to make himself invisible. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) possesses a built-in stealth camo device in his exoskeleton. EspioNew.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ghost H.png|Ghost (Valkyrie Crusade) as a ghost, can become intangible and invisible. Phantom H.png|Phantom (Valkyrie Crusade) as a spirit, can become intangible and invisible. Web Original Darkness Stupid Mario.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) Nox Decious.jpg|Nox Decious (Stupid Mario Brothers) Western Animation Big Chilly.jpg|Big Chill (Ben 10) Ghostfreak_Invisible.jpg|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) LoMN_Great_Kanohi_Huna_In_Use.png|Vakama (Bionicle) uses the Kanohi Huna to to make himself invisible. Fenton.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) 604_-_Houdini.png|Experiment 604/Houdini (Lilo & Stitch) Miss_appear.jpg|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Miss Appear. TMNT2K3_S01E07.jpg|Foot Tech Ninjas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Category:Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Invisibility Category:Galleries